The DBZHorror
by Mnarutodbz
Summary: Vegeta turns SSJ5 and finds out it isn't what it's supposed to be...and so does Goku...can he escape SSJ5 Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This will be my first attempt to write a funny story about Dragonball Z. Before I start I will state a few things.

1. I don't hate DBZ or any of the characters.

2. In this story there will be NO erotic scenes...only situations that will hint at erotic scenes.

3. Everyone has his or hers own kind of humor and I respect that, all I ask is to respect or try to understand the humor I use in this story.

4. I don't hate homo sexual people. The only homo sexual people I can't stand are the people who force themselves on straight people and the really, really REALLY girly like gay-men. I know a lot of gay people who are cool and they thought this story was funny and not incriminating in any kind.

Those were the points I wanted to say. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/DBGT or any of the characters used in this ****FANFICTION.**

It was a dark night. The entire city was asleep as a nice warm wind blew over the city. But not everyone was asleep. In the Capsule Corp. house there were noises. Someone could hear moans and hard 'HA'S'. Vegeta was training always.

Vegeta "I'm so close! I feel there is a level after Super Saiyan 4. I am almost there, I just need to go through the barrier."

He turned Super Saiyan 4 again and powered up. He felt the barrier and pushed and pushed again. He fell it crack...and then it happened! He felt the change. A loud scream was heard.

Vegeta "NNNNOOOOOOOOO"

_The next day_

It was a nice sunny day and the Son residence was at peace. Goku decided to spend the day together with Chi-chi and he was enjoying it. Then suddenly the phone rang and on the other side of the line Goku heard a very concerned Bulma.

Bulma "Goku, is that you?"

Goku "Yes Bulma, what's up?"

Bulma "I-it's Vegeta"

Goku had a surprised look at his face "What about Vegeta? Did something happen to him?"

Bulma "I don't know...I heard him scream last night and I went to the Gravity Room after I turned it off. Vegeta was sitting at the end of the room with his back turned to me and he won't let me near him"

Goku "I will be right there"

He hang up the phone and explained the situation to Chi-chi. She was concerned as well and let Goku go. He used instant transmission to go to Bulma's house. Bulma had a very worried look on her face and guided Goku to the Gravity Room. He entered it.

Goku "Vegeta?"

Vegeta was sitting in a corner "K-Kakarot...is that you?"

Goku "Yes" And he walked towards Vegeta

Vegeta tucked closer to the wall and said "NO..Stay away from me"

Goku kept on going and placed his hand to Vegeta's shoulder so that he turned around. Goku was horrified about what he saw. Vegeta looked like a Super Saiyan 4, but at the side of his hair there were pink ribbons now, his normally Teal eyes were now sparkling blue and he had something on his cheek, it looked like rouge. The fur on his chest was a bit lighter, almost pink and where he normally had his belt was now a pink Tutu.

Vegeta turned his head away "D-don't look at me...I'm ugly"

Goku felt sorrow for the prince and he placed both his hands on Vegeta's shoulders "Don't worry Vegeta, we will find a way to turn you back to normal...I promise"

Vegeta looked at Goku with his sparkling blue eyes "You really mean that?"

Goku "Yes, you'll be okay before you know it"

Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's shoulder and rubbed it "You've always been such a good friend...Kakarot."

Goku looked disturbed "W-w-what"

Vegeta looked seductivaly to Goku "Come on...you feel it to...the wild animal attraction...the roar inside...screaming to let it out"

Goku got a more disturbed look on his face "I-I-I don't think I want to let something...like t-t-that out"

Goku walked away from Vegeta, but Vegeta followed him.

Vegeta "Come Kakarot...let's go _SUPER _together"

Goku "B-B-Bulma? Y-you there?"

Vegeta rushed towards Goku "Come Kakarot YOU'RE MINE!"

Goku evaded Vegeta screaming "BULMA HELP LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Vegeta "There is nowhere to run Kakarot! You will be mine eventually hihihihi"

Goku "NO WAY FUCK THIS!" and he instant transmissioned out of there.

Vegeta saw Goku disappear "Ahhh..you're playing hard to get...but no worries..hihi I'll find you eventually"

Vegeta left the Gravity Room, trying to find Kakarot. He found him eventually near the city. Goku was smart enough not to return to his own house since that was the place Vegeta would look first and he tried to go to the city. Vegeta found him and Goku ran for dear life. He lost him eventually and kept his power level at a minimum, but didn't want to risk it that Vegeta found him on the streets and he searched for a place to hide...and then he saw a bar.

Goku _Great he would never try to look in there!_

Goku went into the bar and looked around. He suddenly saw a familiar figure.

Goku "B-B-Broly?"

The big saiyan heard his name and saw Goku. He stood up, placed his arms at his side and screamed "KAKAROT!". Then he sat down at the bar again.

Broly "S-sorry, bad habit"

Goku "I thought Trunks and Goten killed you a long time ago"

Broly "They did"

Goku "What are you doing here instead of Hell?"

Broly "Got a day off because of good behaviour...I even took anger-management lessons"

Goku "R-really?"

Broly "Yes...I remember it so well" As his mind roamed to the classes he had.

**(Flashback)**

_In Hell, Anger-management class_

A big red demon with glasses on was looking at a bunch of individuals. The people who had problems with anger. He shouted the names to see if everybody was present.

Demon "Frieza?"

Frieza "Present"

Demon "Cell?"  
Cell "Present"

Demon "Broly?"

Broly "Present"

Demon "King Cold?"

King Cold "Present"

Demon "Gohan?"

*silent*

Demon "Gohan?" 

Cell and Frieza were snickering. The demon suspected something and frowned at the two evil people.

Demon "Well...funny guys, let's start with you"

The Demon asked both of them a lot of questions about their childhood, what they think about life, their parents and their plans for the future. Cell didn't had much to say since he had _NO _childhood...He was created so he never had parents, and he didn't had any plans for the future since he was dead!

Then it was Frieza's turn and answered the questions without getting angry. But when it came to the questions about childhood he bursted out in tears.

Frieza "I-I-I even ware my mother's make-up so that my father noticed me but noooo it was always 'Cooler this, Cooler that, Cooler is better'"

Broly broke out into tears too "I feel you" he snottered "M-my dad only saw me as a weapon, never as a living person"

And both fell into each others armed and cried their eyes out.

**(End flashback) **

Broly "Anyway Kakarot, what are you doing here?"

Goku "Hiding"

Broly "From what? I thought you were a almighty warrior"

Goku "This isn't a matter about strength...rather a matter of manhood"

Broly looked thoughtfull "ehm...care for a drink? It's on me"

Goku "Sure...but I don't drink alcohol"

Broly "Pussy"

Goku "I'm NOT a pussy"

Broly "Then prove it" and he shoved a bottle of whisky to Goku.

_15 minutes and 2 bottles of whisky later_

Bar owner "Welcome ladies and gentleman to _KARAOKE NIGHT!"_

Crowd "YAY"

Bar owner "Today we have a special duet! The song is 'I've had the time of my life' with Goku as Bill Medley and Broly as 'Jennifer Warnes'"

Crowd "YEAH COME ON SHAKE THOSE HIPS!"

Goku and Broly were singing and dancing like there was no tomorrow until Goku heard a voice that immediatly sobered him up.

Vegeta "Joehoeee Kakarot" And Vegeta's blue eyes filled with tears "A song for me? You shouldn't have"

Goku "Yikes he found me! Screw this I'm outta here" and then he thought _Maybe Piccolo can help me_.

And he used instant transmission. Leaving Vegeta and Broly behind.

Vegeta *looks sad* "Darn still in denial..." And then Vegeta noticed Broly.

Vegeta "H-hey Broly...Are you working out?" While Vegeta was seductively blinking with his eyes.

Broly looked baffled and then he shouted "N-NO WAY...I RATHER GO TO HELL!" And he powered up and tried to destroy the bar, but before he could do that his body disappeared.

Vegeta "Darn it...little slippery devils hihihi"

_In other world_

King Yemma "Broly, you got one day off from Hell and you tried to destroy a bar! That's it...you won't get out of hell anymore!"

Broly begged "Let me stay in Hell please! Earth has become to dangerous for me"

_At Kami's look-out point_

Goku arrived at earth's look-out point. It was quiet and sereen as always. He called out dende's name. Eventually the guardian of the earth arrived...but the way that he looked was terrible! He had a black eye and bruises were covering his body.

Goku "Dende? What happened to you?"

Dende looked at Goku "Uhm...I...fell...What are you doing here?"

Goku "Oh yeah...I need to see Piccolo...something happened and I need his advice."

Dende "I don't know it that's such a good idea...something's...wrong with him at the moment."

Goku "What do you mean?"

Dende sighed "I guess I have to tell you at one point...Piccolo discovered the wonders of Alcohol...and got addicted to it...he is sleeping right now."

Goku "You mean Piccolo...is a alcoholic?"

Dende "Y-yes.."

Goku "But I still need him...I have a HUGE problem..."

Dende was faced with a difficult decision...finally he called mister Popo and ordered him to wake up Piccolo. Popo seemed to have trouble with walking.

Goku "What happened to mister Popo?"

Dende gave Goku a weird look "You...don't wanna know...trust me."

_With mister Popo_

Mister Popo knocked at the door that led to Piccolo's bedroom.

Piccolo "Ah...my fucking head! WHAT IS IT!"

Mister Popo "Goku's here to see you."

Piccolo "Send him away."

Mister Popo "Can't do that...he is rather persistent."

Piccolo "That stupid idiot...I wished I killed him at our world tournament match...I will be right there."

Mister Popo walked back to Goku and said Piccolo would be there soon. After a few minutes Piccolo arrived but he looked stranger than...normal.

Goku whispered to Dende "Why is his skin yellow?"

Dende whispered back "Too much alcohol...liver failure."

Piccolo arrived and asked with a cranky voice "What'ya want?"

Goku explained that he got a call from Bulma and that he went to check up on Vegeta. And then he explained his problem.

Piccolo "So let me get to the point...Vegeta transformed into a gay...or worse a Super Saiyan Gay...and he wants to make you his little bitch...am I correct?"

Goku "That pretty much it yeah."

Piccolo started to laugh his ass off "Oh my stomach...this is priceless haha...Goku the man who doesn't even blink an eye in the face of evil runs away like a little pussy when someone tries to 'spread the love in his backdoor'. HAHAHAHAHAHA."

It took half an hour before Piccolo was able to speak "Now to get back to your problem...It seems Vegeta forced the transformation too much which resulted into a fake transformation with huge mental failures. His personality is the opposite now...instead of mean he is now nice...instead of tense he is now relaxed and that also means that he was first straight so that would make him now...gay."

Goku "But how do I stop it?"

Piccolo shrugged "Just knock him out or wait until the transformation wears off."

Goku "And how long would that be?"

Piccolo "How the hell should I know! I figure it takes a long time since he barely use any energy now."

Goku "Damn! Then I am going to the Kame-house and start to make a plan...thanks Piccolo see ya." And he used Instant transmission.

Dende sighed "Poor Goku...I wished I could've helped him."

Piccolo hit Dende hard in the face "Did I gave you permission to speak slave!"

Dende almost cried "N-no"

Dende got another hit while Piccolo said "NOW YOU SPOKE AGAIN!"

Dende "No I.." Punch "Didn't" Punch "please" punch.

This was the end of chapter one. Will Goku get rid of Vegeta? Will Vegeta ever return back to normal? Would Broly get another chance by King Yemma? Would Piccolo be able to get rid of his alcohol addiction? Would Dende be able to get away from being abused? Who can tell, you just need to read the rest of the chapters if you want to know that :P Please review and until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

**Mnarutodbz **"Well it took a while for an update. I'm sorry people but I've been so busy...school...The Saiyans new adventure...the planned Naruto/dmc crossover and all that other crap."

**Goku **"Oh here he is again...WILL THE HORROR NEVER STOP!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Shut up! It's good publicity for ya! Let's just go to the reviews so that the fun can begin once again!"

**Goku **"NNNNOOOOOO"

**Abird323 **"Good job now your doing good on both stories, but be careful, don't lose focus on both stories. Writing two at once is hard."

**Mnarutodbz **"I know that's why the update took so long. I wanted to be sure I deliver quality work. And I'm writing three stories...to be precise...but people have to wait for the other one because I want a few things straightend out."

**Grocamol **"ummmm I think I'm going to be sick. 'Vomits on the floor' This is great black mail for the other Vegita. Hehehehe."

**Mnarutodbz **"Sometimes...you're really cruel Grocamol..."

**Vegeta (From The Saiyans new adventure 'TSNA') **"What other Vegeta?"

**Vegeta (From the DBZ Horror 'TDH') **"Well hello there you stud!"

**Vegeta TSNA **"What the...it's me! But what's wrong with my face!" **Turns to Mnarutodbz **"It's YOUR FAULT BASTARD!"

**Vegeta TDH creeps up on Vegeta TSNA **"Come here and give me a hug...oh how do I love myself!" **Squeal!**

**Vegeta TSNA sweatdrops and runs away **"Stay away from me you freak!"

**Vegeta TDH runs after Vegeta TSNA **"Come here...I just want to spread the love."

**Mnarutodbz sees the two Vegeta's running and sweatdrops **"Oookkkaaayyyy...that was...disturbing. Let's go to the story...after the disclaimer of course."

**Disclaimer **"I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any other characters used in this FANFICTION!

* * *

Goku was flying towards the Kame house. Master Roshi was a big pervert but at least he was a capable pervert. He looked down and saw the Kame house was infested with beautiful women.

Goku blinked with his eyes and thought to himself _I wonder what's going on down there._

He landed and was looking for someone he knew in the crowded area filled with the half nakes ladies.

Finally he saw someone...Krillin. But he looked very different. He was wearing a nice shiny white suit and a matching hat and he was screaming "Come on bitches...I don't have all day. If you want to work for me you'll need a lot more than your looks. I need quality not quantity!"

Finally he saw Goku and yelled "Yo Goku my man! How's it hanging!"

Goku blinked "What happened to you?"

Krillin made some handsigns while he was talking "I've been officially been pimped ya dig? I'm grooving in the magnificent world of prostitution homedawg!"

Goku looked confused "What the hell are you talking about? And where is #18?"

#18 suddenly appeared and saw Goku "Oh hi...Krillin...business is going well. I've just received phone calls from 7 happy customers."

Goku looked even more confused than before "Wait...#18...you're okay with all this?"

#18 looked at Goku "Yes. It brings in a lot of money and as long as Krillin keep his hands off the merchandise I'm okay with it."

Goku's world was spinning around. Vegeta wanted to rape him, he met Broly and was drinking with him, Piccolo was an alcoholic and now his best friend has become a pimp. Suddenly he felt like he was having a mental breakdown and screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! HAS THE ENTIRE WORLD BECOME INSANE!"

Krillin wrapped his arm around Goku and said "I think you're taking things way too seriously man...you gotta learn to chill ya know...howl with the wolfs and bang with the bitches ya dig?" And suddenly Krillin reached in his inner pocket and his hand came out with a little white pill.

Goku's eyes widened and slapped Krillin's hand away and said "I don't do that crap and you know it. My body is my temple. I came here in search for Master Roshi...do you know where he is?"

Krillin "Suit it yourself. And good luck with finding Master Roshi here...even I have a hard time tracking him down at times. He's touching my merchandise without showing the dough."

Goku sighed and thought to himself _This is really pointless. I won't be able to get Master Roshi's attention for more than a second. I'm going to Tien...at least he is always dependable._

And Goku flew off while Krillin looked strangely at him and he yelled "Hey Goku...if you ever get enough of Chi-chi just gimme a call...I'll give you a good deal!"

_A few minutes later_

Vegeta arrived at the Kame house and looked around and thought to himself _I really thought I sensed Kakarot around here somewhere. Maybe that baldy knows where he is._

It didn't take him long to find Krillin and said "Have you seen Kakarot around here lately?"

Krillin "You just missed him player! Do you want anything? It's open season ya know!"

Vegeta "No thanks...not interested."

Krillin "Aw come on! I've got enough here for everyone...women with so fine curves that an hourglass is jealous of them and men with so much meat on them that even Saiyans will be satisfied!"

Vegeta "I said I'm not interested. I have my eyes on a bigger prize. Catch ya later." and Vegeta flew off.

Krillin was thinking to himself _Hmm if I'm able to get one of the Saiyans on my payroll it will certainly pay off...they stay young at a high age so the durability would be great!_

_With Goku_

Goku finally arrived at the area where Tien likes to train. He was really looking forward to see him once again because he is always so normal and he really needed some sane moments.

He saw Tien sitting in a open clearing and landed behind him.

Goku called to him "Tien."

Tien gave no answer. It seemed like he was thinking some things over and was even talking to himself. Goku came closer and heared him.

Tien "And I'll hear you scream again...black hole sun, won't you come...and wash away the rain. Black hole sun won't you come...won't you coooommmeee."

Goku "Tien?"

Suddenly Tien jumped up and said while his back was turned to Goku "Oh...Goku...I didn't hear you there...what's up?"

Goku "What's up? The entire world has become insane that's what is up!"

Tien raised his head up to the sky "The world is insane...of darkness and sad thoughts...overpowering us in every way until nothing remains...only in the afterlife things are clear and simple."

Goku blinked with his eyes "Huh?"

Tien turned around and Goku started to freak out. Down his cheek he had a black tear and his whole expression was depressive. The thing that freaked Goku out the most was the black eye-liner around his eyes…all three of them.

He didn't have much time to ask about because suddenly Goku felt a power closing in and he relaxed when he felt it was Chiaotzu. Soon he became visible for the two but just like Tien he also got a few changes.

He was completely covered by leather and he held a whip in his hand. He walked up to Tien and started to hit him with it.

Chiaotzu "You stupid emo-bitch! You missed your therapy session!"

Tien "I'm sorry Chiaotzu but I was thinking about the meaning of life...and I realized it sucks."

Suddenly Tien was hit again by the whip and Chiaotzu said "You're supposed to call me master slave!"

Then Chiaotzu noticed Goku who looked like he saw the world fall apart and Chiaotzu tried to hide the whip. He smiled and said "Hi Goku...what brings you to this place? If we knew you were coming we would have prepared a nice welcome."

Goku still looked dazed and said with a monotone voice "Guess you would...I gotta go...Chi-chi is waiting for me...time for dinner." and he started to lift up and slowly...very slowly he flew away like he was drunk.

Chiaotzu glared at Tien and hit him with the whip again "HE LEFT BECAUSE YOUR EMO BULLSHIT SCARED HIM OFF BASTARD!"

While Chiaotzu was beating Tien, Tien said "I'm...*hit*...sorry...*hit*...master."

_30 minutes later_

Chiaotzu was still hitting Tien when Vegeta arrived. He looked with eyes big of amazement to the strange scene. He started to smirk and walked to the two. He bended over and said "Please hit me too master."

_With Goku_

Goku arrived home after his crazy day. He still couldn't believe what happened. Well at least he's home now...where everything is normal.

Suddenly he saw Gohan chased by an angry Chi-chi. Gohan was wearing Chi-chi's stockings on his head while he yelled "Aaawww mom...I just need it for my new Saiyaman outfit! Videl won't let me have hers because she is wearing one on her head and the other she use for formal meetings!"

Chi-chi was swinging with her frying pan "I don't give a damn! Just give me back my stockings you big pervert!"

They both stopped when Goku yelled "ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE...EVERYONE HAS GONE CRAZY!"

And suddenly he left the house and slammed the door behind him causing that almost the entire house collapsed.

Chi-chi and Gohan were standing in the ruins and they looked strangely at each other. Gohan said "What was that all about? What's wrong with dad?"

Chi-chi shrugged "I don't know...maybe your father is a bit stressed."

Goku was flying and tried to clear his mind. He didn't get it...everyone he knew became lunatics. Next thing he knew he was flying over the city and saw Trunks walking at the sidewalk. Goku decided to land and inform Trunks about his father. He was hoping he was a little bit normal.

Goku landed and Trunks responded "Oh hi Goku...what are you doing here? Is it another trick from my father because I'm skipping work again?"

Goku sighed. At least Trunks reacted normal and he said "No. I came here to discuss something with you. Have you noticed some things are...different?"

Trunks looked up "You mean...those crazy things that happened the last few hours?"

Goku nodded "So you noticed it too! Thank Kami for that! I thought I was the one going crazy...what happened to you this day?"

Trunks sighed "My mother was normal although she was a bit worried about father and told me she would ask you to help. I left for work and noticed some guys at work acted...different. Suddenly I had a new 'business' meeting and I was surprised I saw Krillin's name. He tried to offer me women if I decided to promote his new 'company'...after that I met Piccolo...maybe something was up but I noticed he also was strange...then I met Bra...that was the worst thing of the day!"

Goku blinked with his eyes "What do you mean?"

Trunks blushed "She...she...joined the circus...as a clown...fulfilling her new dream as she said."

Goku looked baffled "You're kidding me!"

Trunks "I wish I were...so what happened to you? You look like you had a mental breakdown or something."

Goku nodded and explained everything what happened to him. Trunks was surprised when he heard what was wrong with his father and completely lost it with the rest of Goku's story. He blinked and said "And I thought I had a strange day...man o man. Do you mind if I tag along with you a bit...so that I won't lose my mind as well."

Goku nodded "That would be nice...only I don't know what to do about this whole thing."

Suddenly they heard King Kai's voice "I think I can help you people with that one."

Goku looked up and said "Hey King Kai! How have you been doing?"

King Kai answered "I've been fine Goku...but there are some other things that are more important than my health. The other Kais and I are very concerned about what's happening to Earth."

Goku "Tell me about...it's been crazy!"

King Kai "Right and that's the point. A new foe has emerged and this is his way of making fun."

Goku got a mad look on his face "Grr when I get my hands on that foe I will..."

King Kai "I hope you do Goku...because when he's done with his fun he normally destroys the planet. Watch out for him...he's very strong and powerful and I guess you will need Vegeta's help."

Goku sweatdropped "That...might be a problem."

Goku explained the whole situation with Vegeta and King Kai was shocked and said "That could be a problem…then it seems you'll have to get the job done on your own...only there is one catch..."

Goku "And that is?"

King Kai "The foe will only show himself when he's done with his 'fun procedure'."

Goku "So that means we will have to endure this insanity until he shows up!"

King Kai "Indeed..."

Trunks said "King Kai...why is everyone else affected unless me, mother, grandfather and Goku?"

King Kai "That evil foe uses some kind of spell to make people this crazy. Only people with high intelligence or a pure heart can withstand its effects."

Trunks nods "I see...then the best thing to do is to hide at my mother's place until that foe shows himself."

Goku "But Vegeta will surely find me there!"

Trunks "On the contrary...he came from that point and he will never suspect you there. Just keep your powerlevel low and you'll be as safe as a baby."

Goku glared at Trunks "I hope you're right...if he takes my manhood I'll make sure you're next!"

Trunks gulped while Goku flew away. After a short flight he reached Bulma's house. Bulma looked at Goku and she said "Oh Goku I'm so glad you're all right. Have you seen Vegeta?" Goku shook his head and he said "No and I intend to keep it that way." He told Bulma what he went through and what King Kai said. Bulma had a thoughtful look on her face and she said "That's troublesome…a world full of lunatics. I did notice some things are going wrong in other cities but I didn't know it was this bad." Goku nodded and he said "And the others can't restore order because they are part of the lunatic division." Bulma looked up and she asked "Even Piccolo?" Goku nodded and he confirmed "Yes…even Piccolo."

Bulma wanted to say something but suddenly someone barged into the room in an aggressive manner. It was Videl, wearing stockings on her head and she said "Here is the great Saiyagirl, ready to save the day! Stop right there evil-doers." Both Goku and Bulma looked surprised at Videl and Bulma asked "Videl? What are you doing here?" Videl pointed towards Bulma and she said "Don't use that name! And YOU are the problem! I searched your bedroom and I found dust under your bed! A terrible crime indeed!" Bulma's eyes bulged out and she said "You searched my BEDROOM! What the hell! And why are you wearing stockings on your head?" Goku held Bulma back and he whispered to her "Watch out…she's under the influence as well…" Bulma looked at Goku, nodded and she said "I suppose…wait…I know what to do…"

Bulma walked towards Videl and she said "You are right great Saiyagirl…I have committed a terrible crime and I will go to the police station to turn myself in…" Videl crossed her arms and she said "I'll go along to see if you are really going to do that…" A sly smile appeared on Bulma's face and she said "But Saiyagirl…I have a lot of laundry to do and you can't stay here the entire time while evil-doers continue to do their dirty work. What if someone forgets to change their underwear?" Videl pulled a disgusted face and she said "Terrible…" Bulma nodded and she said "Or what if someone threw garbage on the street while you were here? Their crime will not be punished because you were here…so you can better go while I do the laundry and turn myself in."

Videl nodded and she said "You are right…evil never waits and neither should justice. I trust you will do the right thing…SAIYAGIRL…AWWWAAAYYY..." and she flew out of the window. Goku brushed the sweat from his forehead and he said "Phew…well done Bulma…" Bulma smiled and she said "You just have to play along…it's quite easy when you think about it." Bulma seemed to think about something but then she said "But what are we going to do about that foe who is responsible for all of this?" Goku shook his head and he said "Perhaps Trunks will find out but King Kai said we have to wait until he shows himself…which could be quite difficult in a world that is ruled by lunacy and chaos…

* * *

_What will happen to Goku, the Z-fighters and the world? Will Vegeta ever turn back to normal or will he continue to be an obstacle that Goku has to overcome? And who is this foe? Find out in the next and last chapter of the DBZ-horror!_


End file.
